The Aquapolian Initiative
The Aquapolian Initiative is the second spin-off series of The Chronicles of the Chosen One. Started in 2012, it is based off of the events of Marvels' The Avengers. Characters from Chronicles, The Avengers, Suits, and Breaking Bad appear in this fanfic. It is the only Chronicles fanfiction to be posted on Tumblr. Plot (Warning! Contains spoilers) The Aquapolian Iniative starts partway through the events of the Avengers, after Loki is captured by SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative has been gathered. Fury has decided to add one more hero to the Initiative, a young woman who goes only by the name of Kat. Kat is the Chosen One, Protector of the Earth, and has been under SHIELD's guardianship her entire life. She agrees to join the Initiative if and only if SHIELD grants her her freedom after the fighting is done. Fury names her the leader of the Initiative and, to ensure that these heroes get along, lock them into a room for twelve hours to strategize and get to know each other better. In this little session, they find that it is Kat's 21st birthday and have a little party for her with beer and cake that Fury left in the room for them. In addition, they tell their life stories. Everyone is surprised by how depressing Stark's is after he confesses that he was once married and had a child, but after his wife died, he had to give the child up for her safety. After Fury allows the team to leave and get some sleep, Stark drunkingly tells Kat in private that she is his daughter, leaving before she has a chance to react. The next day, the rest of the team finds out, all of them astonished by this piece of news. Kat and Stark agree to carry on as teammates without letting this revelation change their relationship, but both have mixed feelings about this. The Initiative had agreed to send Kat to speak with Loki. After a few minutes together, she learns of a demon attack on the helicarrier. The Avengers gather to help stave off the attack, but, in the process, Coulson dies and Loki escapes. They track him to New York, where he is planning on setting loose the Shadow Army on the Earth. The original Avengers battle ensues in which they stop Loki's plan and Thor takes him back to Asgard. The real derivation from the original Avengers movie comes a few months after when Stark shows up at Kat's school, asking her if she would like to live in Stark Tower during the summers. She agrees to that and to coming up to visit him over Christmas. Her boyfriend, Mike Ross, lives and works in New York and Kat introduces him to Stark over the vacation. When summer vacation comes around, she moves into Stark Tower permanently until the new school term begins. While there, she and Stark settle into their new role as daughter/father and she realizes how much pain he had suffered through during her twenty-one year absence. Halfway through the summer, Mike and his boss Harvey start showing signs of strange ice and fire powers. Thor also shows up to inform Kat and Stark that the Tesseract has been moved to Earth. To investigate, the Starks travel to an ancient deserted island and discover that the Tesseract is actually a supercomputer that has logged all of the descendents of an ancient race of people called the Aquapolians. Apparently, only Kat and Stark can operate the computer. After discovering that they and each member of the Initiative are Aquapolians, the Starks begin to think something suspicious is going on. A few days after their return from the island, Kat and Mike break up, realizing they were better as sort of brother/sister rather than boyfriend/girlfriend. Soon, Kat spots Loki walking in New York. Confused, she asks him how and why he is back on Earth. He confesses that he wants to make up for the sins he had comitted. After a few moments, Kat agrees to make him a part of the Avengers Initiative. Thor soons learns his brother is on Earth, but decides not to drag him back to Asgard for the time being just in case another fight against the Shadow Forces breaks out soon. Stark soon leaves for a meeting overseas, but not before being told that Kat has invited Loki to join the Avengers. Stark is not exactly happy, but agrees that Loki can stay in Stark Tower if and only if Thor is there in case his brother turns against Kat. She spends a lot of the next week with Loki, trying to figure out exactly what his plans are. She soon learns from Thor that she and Loki had once known each other millinnia ago. She confronts Loki and asks him exactly how they knew each other, learning, to her astonishment, that they were lovers and had been seperated for three thousand years since the Great War broke out and Kat was banished to Earth. While Kat is still reeling from the news, Loki kisses her. Not sure of how she is supposed to take this revelation, she decides to give him a chance the next day. Over the next week, she spends more time with him, realizing that she feels more and more close to him. By the end of the week, Stark is set to return home. Kat is woken by a call that informs her the jet Stark was coming home in has crashed into the ocean. Noone knows whether or not he had his suit on him. Devestated, Kat calls together the Avengers to wait out the news. Several members are suspicious of this sudden crash, muttering that someone may have tried to kill Stark. Several believe SHIELD may have had a hand in this. Finally, after days of waiting, Kat gets a call from Stark who assures her that he is okay. Stark agrees with the others about SHIELD's involvement in the plane crash. Kat and Mike remember an old high school teacher that may know what is going on, their chemistry teacher, Walter White. Kat and Stark pay him a visit, learning that he is a former SHIELD agent. He agrees to tell them everything if they help him fake his own death. Stark arranges a fake car crash, and White joins the team. White discloses that he and Coulson had been on a special project team called The Aquapolian Initiative. The goal of the initiative was to find all of the descendants of the ancient Aquapolian race and elimenate them. Twenty years beforehand, 120,000 descendants were alive. Today, thanks to the Aquapolian Initiative, only 20,000 are alive. The first person to be elimenated was Caroline Stark, Stark's wife and Kat's mother. Within the team was a group of people who were secretly Aquapolian: White, Coulson, and Mike's parents. SHIELD caught wind of their underminings and started elimenating them, starting with Mike's parents in a car crash and Coulson during the Avengers Initiative. The motto for the Aquapolian Initiative was "Do not let the Starks reunite," leading them to believe that SHIELD wanted whatever information lies within the Tesseract to remain hidden...and that Kat and Tony Stark could unlock the knowledge that would tear their ideas apart. The Avengers agree that they must protect the Tesseract, so the group travels out to the island to stand guard against it. However, the majority of the group is found and captured by SHIELD. Thor and Loki alone are left to guard the Tesseract as SHIELD interrogates the Avengers, trying to discover how much they know and why they were on the island. Thor and Loki manage to free the rest of the Avengers, but not before they learn that Daniel Hardman, Mike and Harvey's boss, is the one calling the shots in SHIELD and, quite possibly, the Shadow Forces. SHIELD sets up an army on Aquapolis, so the Avengers decide that they need to take down the Shadow Army themselves. Fury calls as many Aquapolians as he can to form an army led by a man named Barristan Selmy. The Avengers have to train themselves how to use their powers and weapons in a short amount of time. They agree that Stark should be the one to kill Hardman, who has been revealed to be Caroline Stark's killer. Mike ends up finding an Aquapolian flag on the island, which he carries into battle with him. The Avengers ride out to meet the commanders of the Shadow Army. Both sides agree that the battle should begin at dawn. That night, Kat confesses her worries to Stark about his getting killed in battle. He assures her that everything will be okay, even though he knows that, since he is mortal, once he dies, he will never see her again. Kat makes Loki swear that, if Stark dies, he will help her find a way to make her father immortal. The next day, the Avengers ride into battle with the Aquapolian army. Stark asks Loki to assist him as he attemps to kill Hardman. While Stark goes after the Shadow Commander, Loki is to keep back anyone who would get in his way. However, he ends up surrounded by demons, unable to come to Stark's aide when he finds Hardman, who has captured Kat and has threatened to kill her if Stark does not drop his sword. Kat shouts at him not to do it, but Stark lays down his weapon anyone. Despite this, Hardman thrusts his sword through Kat's chest and leaves Stark to make sure that his daughter's body is not destroyed on the battlefield. After watching her die in his arms (during which she makes him promise to be there when she wakes up), Stark entrusts Kat's body to Loki to keep safe until she wakes up to her immortal life. After Loki leaves with her, Stark chases after Hardman once again. After a hard-fought battle, Stark finally confronts Hardman and ends up killing him, but not without receiving a mortal wound in the process. The Shadow Army retreats as Stark limps back to where Loki is watching over Kat's body, barely making it there before collapsing. Kat wakes up just in time to say good-bye, devestated by the loss of her father. The Initiative keeps Stark's body in the Tesseract's temple as they decide what to do. Kat finds, to her astonishment, her mother watching over his body in the temple. Caroline explains that an ancient prophecy told that the Chosen One's parents and those who fought by her side would be granted immortality. Stark finally wakes up and is reunited with his wife and daughter. The Avengers decide to stay on Earth and continue with their lives as usual while the Starks, Loki, and Thor return to Asgard. Characters Katharine (Kat) Stark - a.k.a. the Chosen One, Quamachi, Aya Anthony (Tony) Stark - a.k.a. Iron Man, the Demonslayer Loki Lafayson - a.k.a. Grayson Strauss Thor Odinson Captain Steven (Steve) Rogers - a.k.a. Captain America Dr. Bruce Banner - a.k.a. the Hulk Agent Clint Barton - a.k.a. Hawkeye Harvey Spector Michael (Mike) Ross Dr. Walter White Director Nicholas (Nick) Fury Agent Phillip (Phil) Coulson Daniel Hardman Ser Barriston Selmy Fandoms involved: The Chronicles of the Chosen One The Avengers Suits Breaking Bad A Song of Ice and Fire Sequel: A sequel taking place on Asgard after the events of the Aquapolian Initative is currently in talks. It would involve the aftermath of Kat and Loki's marriage and Tywin Lannister's plotting to take over the throne of Asgard. Possible release in 2013. Category:Series